US 2012/0291797 discloses a hair styling apparatus that includes a hair-heating device for applying heat to hair. The hair-heating device has a dry-temperature setting, and a moisture-temperature setting that is higher than the corresponding low-temperature setting. The following exemplary look-up tables are disclosed:
TABLE 1moisture-temperaturedry-temperaturesetting (° C.)setting (° C.)235190220190200190180170160150
TABLE 2moisture-temperaturedry-temperaturesetting (° C.)setting (° C.)230190210190190180170160150140
US 2012/0312320 discloses a hair tool for styling hair, the hair tool having at least one heatable element, and a temperature regulator associated with the heatable element to control the temperature of the heatable element. If the hair tool is placed on the hair and the temperature decreases, the hair tool can be programmed to determine that the hair is wet and that a greater temperature is required. At that point, the hair tool sets the heating plates to reach, for example, a temperature of about 275° F. (about 135° C.).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,707,969 discloses a hair treatment device having a heating element that is heated to a starting temperature and whose temperature is regulated by a temperature control. The hair treatment device has a sensor that measures data from which a parameter based on the condition of the hair can be generated, wherein the parameter influences the temperature control. Nothing is said about the level of this starting temperature.